Depresión
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Sientes que el mundo se cae a tus pies, el corazón se te encoge y no puedes hacer nada más que sollozar. Caer de rodillas al suelo, tratar de ahogar tu llanto porque no quieres perder tu moral... HHr. MiniFict escrito bajo una inspiración Angst


**~ Depresión ~**

Autora: Parvati 

Sientes que el mundo se cae a tus pies. Sientes como el corazón se te encoge, y tú no puedes hacer nada más que sollozar. Caer de rodillas al suelo, tratar de ahogar tu llanto porque no quieres perder tu moral... Pero te das cuenta que la tienes quebrada, hecha añicos como cristales rotos luego de un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Que ya no tienes el valor de levantar la vista. Te sientes inferior al mundo, paralela. Sola y aislada del mundo. Nadie se detiene en tu presencia. Nadie parece preocuparse por tus lágrimas. Nadie que te dé una mano. Nadie que esté allí, simplemente para contemplarte en la oscuridad de la noche y tu propia oscuridad. Una oscuridad infinita, un infinito dolor. Y es eterno. 

Dime si así te has sentido alguna vez. No me digas que no. Y si no lo has sentido, tenlo en cuenta, porque en cualquier momento el mundo puede dejar de tener un sentido para llevarte al infierno propio. A no entenderte a ti mismo y tener miedo de tus lágrimas. Tener miedo de tus manos, que tiemblan indefensas y repletas de pánico. Sientes tu cuerpo temblar ante una fría brisa. La más fría de toda tu vida. Te sientes desprotegida ante el poder de la noche. De la tristeza. De la decepción. Del dolor. Esos malditos sentimientos que te llevan a darte cuenta de lo inmadura que has sido.  

De la inmadurez que te ha llevado la acción y el sentimiento de amar. Te enamoraste sin quererlo de la persona menos adecuada. La menos adecuada entre las menos apropiadas. Podría considerarse un pecado... Así lo tomaba ella. El pecado de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Y lo peor, tener que ocultarlo. Ocultarlo durante largos años. No fue un gran dolor, no. Aunque sea, él estaba allí como un amigo. Podías sostenerse ante su sonrisa resplandeciente de inocencia, esperanza y alegría. Él nunca te miró como una mujer, por miedo a enamorarse. Y ahora lo sabía. No quería arruinar la amistad que mantenían. Y tampoco perder a su mejor amigo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su otro mejor amigo se había enamorado de ella? Les hizo sufrir a los dos. A los tres. A ella misma también. 

Y ahora se daba cuenta de su grave error. OH, Dios. Había arruinado su vida. Se había alejado de ellos. Sí, no quería hacerlos sufrir. Y les había hecho más daño que si se hubiera quedado. Y lo peor: ahora estaba sola. 

¿Qué consuelo podía sacar de eso? ¿Qué consuelo podía sacar de los recuerdos? ¿De esas malditas alucinaciones y sueños a los que no hizo caso? Se prohibió vivir libremente, y ahora que quería vivir, las cadenas la oprimían con fuerza, sin permitirle la escapatoria. Gimió con dolor interno. Abrió lentamente los ojos, cegados por las lágrimas. Observó sus manos. Una sustancia rojiza rondaba por su pálida piel y se deslizaba por sus dedos con sutileza. Le hizo daño la imagen. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero su moral no se lo permitió. Lo que quedaba de su orgullosa moral... ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál moral? Sollozó con más fuerza. Aunque su llanto jamás fuera escuchado por el mundo. No le importaba. Como nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Diversas noches había llorado por la soledad cuando su infancia iba pasando. Su adolescencia fue dura, pero pocas veces se permitió la liberad de flaquear su orgullo. Ahora que quería terminar con esa parte mandona y prepotente, algo la detenía. Ahora que quería... terminar con todo, algo la detenía. ¡Maldición! 

Y se puso de pie, con ese estúpido orgullo que rondaba en su sangre. Ese orgullo Gryffindor que en ese momento no estaba complacida. Sintió mareos, sintió sus extremidades temblar con más fuerza y la sangre recorrer su débil figura. Sangre en su mejilla. Sangre en sus brazos. Sangre en su espalda. Sangre en su pierna. Sangre mezclada en el cabello castaño opacado. Y observó el cadáver que estaba a sus pies. Perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente, volviendo a caer bruscamente contra el duro suelo. No, él no estaba muerto. No. No. NO. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Ahora se arrepentía de todo. De su existencia. De su orgullo. De su inteligencia. De la estrecha amistad que había mantenido. De su vida. De sus lágrimas. De su dolor. De sus palabras. De sus pensamientos. De ella. Se arrepentía de cada una de las células que la formaban. De haberse creído su propia versión de la historia. De no haberle ayudado. De... haber estado tan sola como lo estaba ahora. 

Rebuscó con desesperación, una desesperación que jamás había poseído, su varita mágica, entre los múltiples bolsillos de su túnica azul oscura. Terminaría con todo, ahora y en ese lugar. Terminaría con su inútil existencia. Con todo lo que la involucraba a ella. 

Parecía como si la tensión del mundo se hubiera centrado en su brazo, alzándose suavemente en las tinieblas de la noche. Eran tan suaves y lentos sus movimientos que llegó a ponerla nerviosa. Pero no podía hacer nada para apurarse. Sus manos y piernas temblaban con potencia, a pesar de sus intentos de detener esos nervios saltantes. Y por fin la varita se alineó con la luz de la luna llena que marcaba su joven figura. Y también el joven cadáver que había a sus pies. Esa luz que había contemplado durante tantos años con la esperanza de que también los labios de su amado la acariciaran con tanta delicadeza como lo hacía el brillo de la luna sobre su figura. Mantuvo en alto la firme varilla. La admiró por lo que ella creía ser su última vez. Siempre había valorado aquel elemento indispensable para los magos. Tan firme y decidido, tan especial y único, tan poderoso e inocente a la vez... Ahora se había convertido en su llave hacia la muerte. 

Comenzó a murmurar esas frases que concluirían su existencia. Pero, algo inesperado la distrajo y detuvo en ese instante. Una risueña mano con bastantes arrugas se colocó sobre su varita, haciéndola bajar lo suficiente. Elevó titubeando su rostro. Y se encontró con los joviales y protectores ojos de Albus Dumbledore. Esos azules claros que siempre brillaban con energía. Los años no parecían pesarle a ese hombre. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era cierto. 

- ¿Qué haces, Hermione Granger? – Preguntó con cierta indiferencia. Estaba más atento al cadáver que yacía a sus pies. 

- Suicidarme, Sr. Dumbledore. – Contestó con inocencia y ironía. Era demasiado obvia la respuesta, y le pareció tan absurda que no evitó burlarse mentalmente, cosa que fue notada por su tono de voz. Dumbledore elevó una de sus blancas cejas para mirarla más atentamente. Siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que los había visto. 

- ¿Y por qué quiere usted hacer eso, Srita Granger? – Preguntó con tono controlado y autoritario. Parecía un psicólogo muggle. 

- Mm. Depresión, sufrimiento... Los años de soledad y silencio me pesan demasiado, ¿sabe? Y capaz ese cadáver que está tendido allí en la hierba humedecida tenga algo que ver. 

- ¿Por qué lo llama cadáver, Srita Granger? – Preguntó con curiosidad el anciano. 

- Ya no tiene vida, Sr. Dumbledore. – Contestó fastidiada. La edad le estaba afectando los sentidos a su antiguo profesor. 

- No tiene vida para usted, Srita. Granger. Pues, yo lo veo con vida. 

- ¡Está usted demente! No respira, no siente... está más pálido que la nieve y más frío que el hielo. 

- Si no siente, ¿por qué dice usted que está frío? Presuntamente, al no sentir... no tendría que experimentar nada, ¿verdad? 

- Me está sacando de quicio, Sr. Dumbledore. 

- Será porque a su forma de ver, él ya no posee vida. No posee sentimientos ni sensaciones. Lo odia con toda su alma por no haberle tenido en cuenta y no haberla amado como usted hubiera suplicado tanto. ¿Será eso? – Se paralizó ante las palabras sabias del anciano. Él continuó, con una ligera sonrisa. – Él la tuvo en cuenta, y también sufrió por usted. Aquí mismo, está respirando agitadamente, casi ha dado la vida por usted. Puede ser que sea amistad profunda. Pero una amistad sostenida por el amor oculto. Él no quería mirarla y usted no quería hablarle. ¿Cuántos años han sido así? Desde que salieron de Hogwarts... 

- ¿Es... es verdad? – Susurró Granger con dificultad, inclinándose ante el cuerpo extendido. - ¿Es verdad que está respirando? – El profesor asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Y Hermione se la devolvió. Albus se inclinó un poco para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. 

- Has tenido miedo de la realidad, querida Hermione. Tus ojos te engañaron. Ahora dime, ¿por qué los dejaste que te engañasen? – Granger dudó un instante y luego bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo lleno de heridas que había a su lado. Quiso gritar de impotencia. Quiso... hacer muchas cosas, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlas. Abrazó durante un instante a su antiguo director de Hogwarts, en forma de agradecimiento. Luego, se volteó hacia aquel cuerpo. 

Se inclinó lentamente, admirando el rostro agotado y sus cabellos manchados por sangre. Le acarició despacio la mejilla y luego se estimuló a sí misma a continuar. Observó durante unos instantes aquellos labios tibios que habían sido su perdición durante largos años. Ahora tenía la oportunidad. Sus cabellos castaños cayeron suavemente, rodeando el rostro de su enamorado. 

Lo besó. Muchas veces había sido besada y había besado, pero no recordó ninguna como aquella. Su presión interna primero le jugó en contra, no permitiéndole liberar el sentimiento cálido que sentía por aquellos labios. Pero esta vez no se dejó esclavizar por las cadenas de los recuerdos. Esta vez... Forcejeó privadamente para permitirse amar, y para lograr demostrarlo. Que no fuera un beso seco y frío. Ir más allá de sus frialdades y temores. Ir más allá de las ilusiones para transformarlas en una realidad. 

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de luchar contra las imposiciones, percibió como aquel que en sus pesadillas la miraba con odio e indiferencia y en sus sueños con un sentimiento que pensó que jamás sería correspondido, comenzaba a experimentar sus labios y ayudarla a dejarse llevar por el momento. Y al abrir sus ojos almendrados en ese instante, pudo ver como él tenía sus esmeraldas ligeramente abiertas fijadas en su rostro, contemplándola mientras sutilmente le correspondía la caricia de sus labios.

Pero llegó un momento que él tuvo la necesidad de alejarse de ella por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Tosió un momento, tosió una sustancia rojiza. Ella pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de Albus Dumbledore en el joven, y no era para menos. Sus ojos almendrados lucían una sombra oscura en sus profundidades y una mueca de dolor era visible en su rostro. Rasguños leves decoraban su rostro pálido. Y las demás heridas graves que ostentaban sus brazos y piernas no tenían que ser tomadas a la ligera. Hermione no pudo contener nuevamente sus lágrimas, al pensar que él estaba así por su causa. 

- Lo lamento muchísimo, Harry... Por mi culpa estás en ese estado... – Sollozó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos frías nuevamente, sus cabellos castaños ayudándola a ocultar sus lágrimas.

- No seas necia, Hermione. – Dijo firmemente. Su voz que hacía años ella no escuchaba, le hizo estremecer por lo madura e insensible que parecía. Pero una sensación relajante le recorrió cuando volvió a ver su sonrisa despreocupada y optimista, sus ojos destellando a pesar de las sombras de la noche. Y ella también le ofreció su sonrisa, deseando también poderle transmitir relajación. 

- Harry... – Acarició su rostro con timidez. – Por favor... Discúlpame. 

- ¿Por qué, Mione? 

- Por ser tan dominada por las cadenas. Quiero liberarme, Harry... Quiero ser sincera con mi alma, con mi corazón y contigo, Harry... – Vaciló un momento. No era fácil declarar algo que llevabas ocultando tantos años. No era fácil. Y su vacilación intranquilizó a Harry, quien comenzaba a preocuparse. – Te amo, Harry Potter.  – Esas simples palabras demostraban tanto y a la vez nada. Cerró los ojos para no ver la cara de su antiguo amigo en Hogwarts. No quería que la realidad se convirtiera en pesadilla. No quería... 

Pero contra lo que ella esperaba, experimentó como unos tibios labios se acercaban paulatinamente, dudando si era lo correcto en ese momento. Sintió su respiración, su aliento en su cuello durante un instante. Sus labios acariciando delicadamente su piel, su cuello al descubierto. Fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Hasta encontrarse con su perdición. 

Allí la besó como solamente él podría haber llegado a hacerlo. La conquistó con sus movimientos suaves y calculados, le deleitó con su aroma y su cercanía y la dominó con su pasión, con su amor secreto durante tantos años, tantos meses, tantas semanas, tantos días... 

_Cariño. Amor. Ternura. Calidez. Dulzura. Suavidad. Apasionamiento. _

_Luz, Alegría, Dignidad, Vida, Tranquilidad, Sueño, Esperanza, Paz..._

Una brisa sacudió los cabellos de ambos durante largos segundos. Al voltearse a ver, Hermione se dio cuenta que Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido de su lado para dejarlos solos, supuso. Le volvió a agradecer interiormente.  

- Yo también te amo, Hermione Granger. – Murmuró Harry en su oído, tomándola de sorpresa. Le sonrió dulcemente y le suplicó con los ojos que no dijese más. Y sus labios se volvieron a aproximar por tercera vez en aquella noche, en aquella inmensa oscuridad de recuerdos. 

**~ Fin ~**

**__**

**_Dedicación__: A aquella persona que me hizo___**

_sentir__ única y especial, y a la vez miserable._

~*~

**_Empezado_**_:_**_ 3 de Mayo de 2003 _**

**_Terminado_**_:_**_ 15 de Mayo de 2003_**


End file.
